


And it’ll be alright in the morning, alright in the evening baby with you.

by StilesHale91



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Getting high, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Selfies, Singing, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Luke meet at the DNY store launch party and things go quite wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it’ll be alright in the morning, alright in the evening baby with you.

**Author's Note:**

> These pictures of them inspired my fanfic :3   
> http://orig15.deviantart.net/4546/f/2012/041/6/2/treadaway_and_cumberbatch_by_lisakitenn-d4pboq9.jpg

“It’s only six…I shouldn’t have left so soon.” Benedict unzipped his pullover and walked along Bond Street casually looking at some stores not really caring, deciding to go inside HMV checking out the CDs however did not plan to buy any just passing the time. Once it was almost seven he checked all the sections twice at least getting quite bored of it so he left now with rushed steps back to the DKNY not wanting to miss the beginning of the launch party. Not many people arrived so far but he could enter getting a welcome drink and smiling bit shyly at the camera as he didn’t warm up yet to a party mood. When more actors arrived the guest band, The Paddingtons, began to play ‘First Comes First’. Benedict didn’t really know anyone, he knew names and recognized faces but hasn’t talked with any of those people before, he took a glass of champagne after he took his pullover off as the air was getting a bit stiff in there. Soon he chattered with a younger actress not being bothered now by the pictures taken of him. He soon finished with the glass of champagne and went for another one bumping slightly into a young male who was clearly in a way better mood than him thanks to a bigger amount of alcohol.  
“You’re…Benedict right? Hey, I’m Luke Treadaway. You were fucking good in that Stuart: Life Backwards film.” Benedict nodded and with a smile shook the shorter male’s hand.  
“Oh thank you, Luke.”  
“Come on let’s get back to the band, they’re really the best, the only reason I came to this party actually.” Luke said and without stopping finished with his glass of champagne walking back over to the band with Benedict shaking his head to the rhythm, and so did Benedict, wasn’t exactly his cup of tea, but didn’t mind listening to them, he was starting to feel good to finally have a company, who was as well on his own. “And when you are coming down, it doesn’t matter ‘bout you, it don’t matter ‘bout you, and when you said you’d seen it all before, along the lines beneath the floor, no one seems to care, cos nothing’s ever changed…” Benedict grinned as Luke was singing along knowing the lyric so well, however he preferred lighter songs he moved along with Luke staying there for few more songs, chatting with Luke, then walked with him along to the rows full of clothes, glancing at Luke he really didn’t need any new clothes as he looked already like a model boy, in the perfectly fitting tight black jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and that fancy black hat. However Ben got rid of his pink shirt and placed it with his pullover into a bag he brought along leaving it at the bar and chose a thin green cardigan pulling it over his white tshirt. “Good choice.” Luke smiled and held onto his hand pulling him along. “Come on, let’s take some selfies.” Benedict chuckled as he was pulled inside the fitting room and pulled in the yellow curtain behind them. Ben felt rather tipsy as well from the drinks but he was getting in a real good mood as well so had fun posing with Luke snuggling to his cheek and making mostly funny faces. “And it’ll be alright in the morning, alright in the evening baby with you…” Luke sang and pressed a peck onto Ben’s soft cheek, Benedict blushing a bit from it then pressed his lips against the younger actor’s cheek as well giving him a peck. “You look sweet in that cardigan.” Luke said with a grin then slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled Ben out of the fitting room walking back to the band where now people mostly were dancing as well. He began dancing quite awkwardly and funnily but he had hell of a good time and that’s what mattered however he had to admit Luke was dancing extremely sexy. Ben and Luke stayed there till the party ended, then they left to a nearby club having more drinks, around three am they sat down on a leather sofa in the VIP club sipping some kind of special cocktail and Luke wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulder leaning in closer to him. “You want to come up to my place?” Benedict’s cheek went red for the question but nodded leaving the club and getting inside a cab. Luke sat tight beside him on the backseat pressing few pecks onto Benedict’s cheek. “You danced really cute.” He whispered and slipped his hand onto Ben’s thigh stroking it gently. “Oh…well…not half as good as you, what you did was professional.” Ben whispered back and leaned his head aside returning the kisses on Luke’s slightly stubble cheek, then a few lighter kisses on that full lip of his.

 

“Nice flat…” Benedict moaned when the younger male pressed him against the wall and began to kiss his neck, his body shivered from Luke’s kisses and a bulge began to form in his pants, each kiss sent a throb through his cock. He slipped his hands around Luke’s thin waist slipping his hands onto his arse cheek rubbing them and pressing his lap against the other’s lap, the throbbing became more intense in his pants when Luke’s lips met his and stick his tongue into his mouth. Fuck he was kissing so talented, the way he was swirling his tongue, playing with his, using his teeth as well, it was amazing, the best kissing ever in Benedict’s life. He was about to take of his cardigan when Luke grabbed onto his hands. “No. Want this to stay on for a bit longer. I wasn’t lying when I said it looks sweet on you.” Benedict nodded dropping his hands down beside him following Luke inside the bedroom where Luke turned on his hifi on probably the maximum volume and he panted as he was pushed down onto the bed Luke unzipping his jeans while Ben removed his hat placing it on the bedside table and shifted a bit to make it easy for the other to remove it from him. Ben couldn’t tell what album was played but a rather slow, somehow lustful, the kind of songs which fitted a bed scene in films. His slightly blurry eyes were on the handsome boy pushing down his tight pants and smiled as his white underwear revealed and soon Luke crawled onto him pressing his erection through the fabric against Ben’s neon green underwear. Benedict held onto Luke’s waist rolling him on his back and he removed the boy’s leather jacket while he was humping against his crotch. “Wait.” Luke gently pushed Benedict a bit back as he reached out to pull his drawer out, and take the black metal box, opening it up which had rolled up weed cigarettes in it. He lit one and breathed it in deep then pulled Benedict down pressing his wet lips against his blowing in the smoke waiting till Ben inhaled it then he breathed in more kissing Benedict passionately, while he fondled Ben’s nicely shaped bum in the tight boxer. “I’ve never done this before.” Benedict whispered against his lips wrapping his palm around Luke’s erection and moaned from the growing desire in his member. “Well I have only done it with one person so far…you want me to tell you with who?” Benedict nodded inhaling in the smoke as Luke placed the cigarette on his lower lip sharing it with him. “With Harry, you know, he’s my twin brother.” Benedict tilted his head a bit and pulled Luke closer to him licking his shoulder and neck moaning aroused. “That’s actually sexy…” Luke smiled and leaned down on his back spreading his leg a bit and whimpered as Benedict began thrusting his cock against his through the texture of their damp underwear. “I thought you’ll freak out about it.” Luke inhaled deep once more and placed what remained of the cigarette onto the ashtray. Benedict leaned on the bed beside him running his fingers through his own curly gingerish hair feeling slightly dizzy, then watched as Luke took his white shirt off and began to rub himself through the underwear. “You want to fuck me, Benedict?” Ben nodded fast looking down and cursing from the joy as Luke bit onto the waistline of his underwear pulling it down with his teeth, Luke was fucking amazing. “Ahh yes please.” Benedict thrust his hip up in the air then groaned when those full wet lips locked around his dripping wet cock sucking on it so expertly, he closed his eyes listening to the slow pulsing music panting for air as he felt Luke deepthroating him, he began to thrust up against the young boy’s throat then a shiver ran along his body as it just came clear to him how young and boyish looked seemed. “Fuck…how old are you?” Benedict looked down biting onto his lips as Luke pulled his head back letting go off his cock with a popping sound. “Seventeen, sir.” Luke chuckled as Benedict went pale for a second, then rolled his eyes beginning to lick the other’s hairy ball. “I’m twenty four you prick.” He grinned as the other now leaned back relaxed and Luke began to stroke himself getting soon rid of his pants quite used to getting comments how young he looked, but really he looked that young?! He crawled back to Benedict kissing his lips, still feeling the salty slightly bitter precum on his tongue. Benedict sat up pulling Luke in his lap soon receiving a lube bottle just as Luke would have known what he’s been up to, after pouring a small amount on his palm, he reached back rubbing the other’s hole pushing up his middle finger watching the boy’s beautiful face, everything slowed down, like everything was happening in slow motion, so he had more time to enjoy each seconds’ beauty. “Do you play with yourself a lot?” Benedict asked on a veiled horny voice tone rubbing the tip of his wet cock around the tight hole. “No…when I’m needy I invite Harry over…” He mumbled on a high pitched voice and closed his eyes tight, hissing a bit as Benedict sucked hickeys along his side and at his hip bones, smirking as the words he said clearly turned the other on. “Oh fuck me Ben.” Luke raised his arms up in the air moaning when Benedict finally thrust his cock up in him, both of them groaning in join. Ben slipped his palms around Luke’s firm arse cheeks moaning and sucking the boy’s nipples. “Fuck wish I could fuck you and eat your arse out at the same time.” “Yeah…that’d be fucking amazing.” Luke closed his eyes humming along the song and rode on Ben’s cock with sexy hip movement. Benedict gulped holding tight onto him making few more thrusts and clang tightly onto him as he came deep in his arse. “Mmmhm..I want to fuck you now.” Luke panted and got off from his still hard dick pushing Ben onto the mattress spreading his legs with the help of his feet and spat onto his palm as everything was rather blurry he couldn’t really make out where the lube was so he used it as a lube thrusting his cock rather roughly inside the tight hole, holding onto Ben’s shoulder, who cried up. “God…gently…please..” “I’m sorry…” Luke tried his best to do it gently pressing kisses onto Ben’s neck from behind while he was slowly humping him from behind. “You’re so tight, oh fuck, damn…I barely…mmm can move.” Luke sped up his thrusting once Ben calmed down a bit and his muscles relaxed. “I’m gonna cum…ah…Ben…” Luke collapsed on his sweaty back groaning as he emptied his seeds in Benedict’s warm virgin hole. 

Benedict rubbed his eyes open seeing slight light in the room as it penetrated through the silk thin red curtain. He shifted a bit on the bed seeing Luke was awake as well staring at the ceiling the hifi still turned on but on a lower volume now, he actually knew it was the Funeral from Band of Horses. He leaned in pressing a kiss onto Luke’s neck and smiled when the other looked at him with those pretty ocean blue eyes. “You want a coffee?” Benedict nodded and pressed one more kiss onto the slightly dried out lips snuggling to the slim boy, eventually got up from the bed pulling on his underwear and Luke did the same making coffee for them then handled a cup to Ben walking out to the balcony with him leaned against the railing and lit a normal cigarette handling one to Benedict as well. Ben sipped onto his coffee feeling slightly self-conscious about standing in only an underwear on the balcony but it had its atmosphere so shook the feeling off his head leaning on the railing beside Luke and blew the smoke out looking down at the parking cars then at a muscular guy running along with headphones on him, who shot a quick glance at them. Once they finished with the cigarette and coffee Luke walked back with Ben and sat down on the sofa in the living room. “Last night…fuck, we’re crazy.” Luke shook his head snickering a bit then glanced over at Ben who was looking at him with a reddened cheek. “So…you want a second date? Or it was a one night stand? I’m fine by any.” Benedict gulped and shook his head quickly. “It wasn’t just a one night thing…I want to date you.” Luke grinned and seated himself on Ben’s lap. “You want to be my boyfriend then?” He tilted his head looking at the pretty freckled male who nodded at the question. “You seem quite young too. I hope you’re not younger than me.” He grinned and Ben playfully pinched his bum. “I’m thirty two.” “Thirty two? Fuck me! You don’t look more than like twenty seven.” Luke smiled and leaned in for a kiss which lasted quite long then reached out for his phone. “Well then, let’s post those pictures then taken at the fitting room, let them be jealous what a pretty, sweet boyfriend I got myself.” Luke grinned posting the photos, then kissed Benedict again sucking on his lower lip. “Next time I’ll fuck you in that cute cardigan.” Benedict chuckled blushed for the comment and wrapped his arms around Luke pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
